Slavery in Etrand
Slavery is a fully legalized practice in Etrand. It is estimated that there is a total of }} slaves in Etrand out of the total population of }}, making up / * 100 round 2 }}% of the kingdom's population. Types of slaves Orcish and Goblin slaves The majority of slaves in Etrand are either Orcs or Goblins. As of 831, there are }} goblins }} orcs living in Etrand, the majority of which are slaves, making up a total of circa }} Orcish/Goblin slaves. The majority of such slaves are males - usually, most male slaves are castrated, allowing only a few to reproduce. The majority of Orcish and Goblin slaves in Etrand work as transporters, miners, mill-pushers and farm-slaves, under brutal conditions. The origins of these slaves varies - some are former Orcish and Goblin warriors who were captured after their failed attempts to raid in Etrand, some where caught by different Orcish tribes and sold in Etrand by Orcish and Goblin slave-traders. Selling Orcish and Goblin slaves to Etrand is a rich source of revenue for the Orcish tribes, and is considered to "a good way of getting rid of the weak and useless who don't do anything just consume food". Dark Elven slaves The number of Dark Elven slaves in Etrand is very low, estimated between }} and }}, compared to the total of }} Dark Elves living in Etrand. These slaves are overwhelmingly female, and are sold to or forcibly taken to Etrand by Dark Elven slave-traders or traffickers. The vast majority of them are either sex slaves or household servants (maids). Due to their rarity and beauty, Dark Elven slaves are rather expensive. The vast majority of Dark Elven slaves - at least 85% of them - are female, but there is rarer and even more expensive type of Dark Elven slave that is not female - the "Dark Elven she-men" are male (usually castrated) slaves who are forced to crossdress and may or may not be trained to be really good at acting female. The Dark Elven she-men - who double as singers and sex-slaves - for long have captured the imagination of the more immoral-minded slave-owners. As these Dark Elven slaves are valued for their rarity and beauty, they are treated differently from Orcish and Goblin slaves - while the latter two are forced to work in brutal conditions, flogged to be disciplined, and may be often victims of summary executions, Dark Elven slaves are well-fed and bathed, have their own bedchambers and bodyguards, and often live in luxurious conditions that would make several noblemen green with envy. It is a common stereotype that these female slaves bathe in milk rather than water, drink the best wine and dress like noblemen, while actually being unfree on paper. Debt slaves and Criminal slaves Even though ever since Etrand has adopted the Titanist religion, enslaving fellow Titanists has been illegal - unless they have committed "heinous crimes" -, those follow the state religion - or any of the protected religions, such as the Dwarven religion or the Cult of Nature - still are at the risk of being enslaved because of their inability to pay a debt. Additionally, being made a slave also exists as a form of punishment for certain offences, such as repeated thievery. Additionally, under certain conditions, prisoners that are given life imprisonment may be brought as slaves - usually, the condition is that they are never freed, they get executed for even minor offences and their captor has to compensate financially for all damages caused by the slave. The number of debt slaves and criminal slaves together may be as high as }}. The majority of such slaves are Humans. These slaves are usually used to work in mines and other physically-intensive hard labour, if they are male. Female slaves are usually sex slaves. Category:Kingdom of Etrand